<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Her Madly by spirt_anniemal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674921">Love Her Madly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal'>spirt_anniemal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С такими поездками были связаны только лучшие воспоминания для них двоих, поэтому обе не хотели портить красоту заката, отражающегося в волнах, гнетущей атмосферой от приближения чего-то ужасного. В воздухе между ними повисло невысказанное, но очевидное: это могла быть их последняя прогулка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru &amp; Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Her Madly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found an island in your arms<br/>Country in your eyes<br/>Arms that chain us<br/>Eyes that lie<br/>Break on through to the other side</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Им не нужны были слова, чтобы прийти к единому решению: на пляж этим вечером они не поедут. С такими поездками были связаны только лучшие воспоминания для них двоих, поэтому обе не хотели портить красоту заката, отражающегося в волнах, гнетущей атмосферой от приближения чего-то ужасного. В воздухе между ними повисло невысказанное, но очевидное: это могла быть их последняя прогулка.</p>
<p>Харуке просто нужно было куда-то поехать, чтобы прояснить мысли: ощутить в руках привычную окружность руля и педаль под носком обуви. Она не знала, как и почему в какой-то момент выехала на улицу, где жила Принцесса, и затормозила, припарковавшись на обочине. Мичиру ничего не сказала, только с мягким вздохом достала из сумки термос. «У тебя и правда всегда всё под рукой», — сказала Харука, чтобы нарушить молчание, которое они хранили всю дорогу. «Если не будет, ты вообще забудешь, что надо есть и пить, — парировала Мичиру. — К тому же, уже почти ночь, и я замерзла». Харука с кивком благодарности приняла складной пластиковый стаканчик с горячим зелёным чаем. «Я всегда не прочь тебя согреть, ты же знаешь», — поддразнила она. Это было сказано скорее рефлекторно; у неё было совершенно другое настроение, и Мичиру наверняка это почувствовала.</p>
<p>Та всегда чувствовала всё, что происходило с Харукой, пожалуй, иногда даже лучше, чем она сама. С её-то интуицией это было неудивительно, но сама Харука не любила задумываться о своих чувствах, рефлексировать и жалеть себя. Только настоящее и будущее имело значение, копаться же в прошлом она не видела смысла.</p>
<p>Кроме, разумеется, моментов, которые были связаны с Мичиру Кайо. До знакомства с ней вся прошлая жизнь казалась Харуке блеклой и лишенной цели, и не только потому, что она не была Воином. Весь тот период был не более чем бесконечным побегом, гонкой подальше от своих проблем, от тех, кто пытался навесить на неё какие-то ярлыки, и в первую очередь от самой себя. Она чувствовала себя акулой из океанариума, для которой остановка будет стоить жизни, но когда затормозила из-за Мичиру, очень скоро поняла, что пауза бывает необходима.</p>
<p>Та была созидателем, в противоположность Харуке, и они стали делать «паузы» после каждой битвы и передряги, в которые попадали. Чаще всего она везла их на своей спортивной машине с открытым верхом на городской пляж, в какое-нибудь безлюдное место, где Мичиру могла бы рисовать пейзажи, а она сама — устроить спонтанный заплыв. Нередко случались и не менее спонтанные занятия любовью на заднем сиденье машины. Делать это в открытом автомобиле было рискованно, но риск они обе любили. Разве что Мичиру так и не могла простить ей тот раз, когда Харука полезла ей под юбку прямо когда они выжидали удобный момент, чтобы перехватить кристалл чистого сердца, и прятались в укромном месте. Урану надоело наблюдать за клоунадой младших Воинов с переодеванием в Сейлор Мун, и изгибы тела Нептун, к которой приходилось прижиматься сзади в их тесном укрытии, интересовали её гораздо больше.</p>
<p>Нижнее белье в их сейлор фуку было совсем простым, не чета дорогим ажурным штукам, что обычно носила Мичиру, и его было не жалко… испортить. Времени на авантюры было совсем мало, но Харука бы никогда не стала дразнить её зря. Придерживая Нептун за талию свободной рукой, она с несколько садистским удовольствием оттрахала ее пальцами, в считанные минуты доведя до оргазма. У Мичиру дрожали колени, и стук ее каблуков едва их не выдал, несмотря на то, что та умела быть абсолютно тихой при необходимости. После драки с Каоринайт и очередной неудачной попытки добыть кристалл красная до корней волос Нептун резко заявила ей, что вообще-то, ей не особо приятно, когда Уран делает это в перчатках. Она пообещала исправиться.</p>
<p>Сейчас эти приключения и короткие битвы с вечно сбегавшими ведьмами казались далёкими и ерундовыми. Особенно после того, как обе осознали, что по щелчку пальцев сильного врага могут оказаться не то что порознь, а вообще в разных измерениях, из которых заведомо нет выхода. Заточение в Зеркале Мечты привело Харуку к острому и болезненному осознанию того, что бывают сражения, в которых физическая сила не имеет значения.</p>
<p>«Чай остынет», — негромко напомнила Мичиру, заметив её глубокую задумчивость. Глоток горячего напитка подарил небольшое облегчение и укрепил ощущение реальности. «Как думаешь, нам удастся победить в этот раз?» — спросила Харука, подняв взгляд на звездное небо. Оно было ясным, и на первый взгляд, ничего не предвещало беды. «Нам — нет, — спокойно ответила Мичиру, откинувшись на спинку пассажирского сиденья. — Принцесса победит». Харука непроизвольно сжала стаканчик в руке. «Отчего ты так уверена?» — резковато спросила она.</p>
<p>По её мнению, Усаги лишь опускала руки и с каждым днём становилась капризней и легкомысленней. В мирное время Харука могла сделать скидку на её возраст, однако даже сейчас, на пороге уничтожения мира, все мысли Усаги, казалось, были заняты дилеммой между двумя парнями. Несмотря на то, что Харука признала её как Принцессу после победы над Тёмным Мессией, у неё снова не было уверенности, что та сможет убрать личные чувства в сторону ради миссии.</p>
<p>«Она победила Тёмного Мессию в одиночку, — будто прочитав её мысли, ответила Мичиру. — Тогда мы тоже думали, что Безмолвие необратимо». Харука поёжилась, вспоминая почти еженощные кошмары о гибели мира, которые преследовали их около года назад. Мичиру они мучали безусловно сильнее, и не раз она прижимала её к себе в постели, рыдающую от отчаяния и страха, пока та не успокаивалась. В такие моменты она ненавидела весь мир за то, что не могла сказать «Это просто сон». И по сей день ей становилось не по себе наедине с маленькой Хотару, в чём она не признавалась даже Мичиру.</p>
<p>«Это другое, — игнорируя ком в горле, возразила Харука. — Ты же знаешь, что это другое, и не спорь». Мичиру насмешливо хмыкнула, хотя никому из них не было смешно. «У них есть своя Принцесса в другой галактике, — напомнила Харука. — Точнее, была. Ты сама видела, как золотая стерва убила её, не моргнув и глазом. Нам просто повезло, что мы убрались оттуда живыми». Та недобро прищурилась и поджала губы. «Как ты можешь так говорить, — упрекнула она. — А если бы на месте Метеор была наша Принцесса?»</p>
<p>Харука вышла из себя и ударила кулаком по клаксону. Тихую улицу вспорол резкий звук автомобильного гудка; в соседнем доме зажегся свет. «Да мне плевать! — воскликнула она, повернувшись к Мичиру лицом, а та широко распахнула глаза от удивления. — Я боялась не за неё, а за тебя!» Ей тут же стало жутко стыдно за то, что она накричала на неё, когда у Мичиру задрожала нижняя губа, и она опустила голову. «Я боюсь за тебя не меньше, — негромко ответила она. — Но такова судьба Воинов. Мы можем погибнуть, защищая то, что для нас дорого. От этого никуда не деться». Харука обняла её за плечи и привлекла к себе вместо извинений. Та уткнулась в неё и сжала руку своими тонкими пальцами.</p>
<p>«Что если я скажу тебе, что можно защитить друг друга, и не погибнуть? — спросила Харука, и сжала ладонь в ответ. — Если поймем, что никак не победить, ты последуешь за мной в ад?» Мичиру приподняла голову с её груди и пронизывающе посмотрела в глаза. Она выглядела так, будто сообразила с полуслова, но никак не хотела в это верить. «Мы с тобой и так будем гореть в аду, — ответила она со своей кривоватой грустной улыбкой. — Так что для меня изменится?»<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>«Если ты будешь со мной, я не побоюсь продать душу даже дьяволу», — сказала Уран, глядя прямо в лицо Нептун. На нём на секунду отразился ужас осознания, а затем та согласилась, коротко и сухо: «Ты права». Обе поднялись с холодного мраморного пола, игнорируя ушибы и увещевания Сатурн о том, что они должны были защищать планету и Принцессу. Всё-таки та была всего лишь ребенком, и спешила сражаться напролом, свято уверенная в своей разрушительной силе. Галаксия была на совершенно другом уровне: она могла разрушать планетные системы по щелчку пальцев и идти дальше, создавая новые на своё усмотрение. Идти напролом Уран больше не могла; не ради себя, а ради Мичиру она сделала остановку, равносильную смерти.</p>
<p>Плутон слышала все Крики Мёртвых за всю историю живых, но сама погибла молча и со взглядом, полным убийственной жалости к ним. Сердце Уран неистово стучало от страха разоблачения, если бы та хоть словом выдала их. Они не обсуждали с Плутон свой план, но скрывать от неё что-либо было бессмысленно: та знала все возможные варианты развития событий задолго до того, как они происходили.</p>
<p>Главное было не сорваться; руки, отягощенные браслетами, бессильно повисли по бокам от её тела. Она почти физически ощущала, как трясло Нептун от вида мертвых тел самых близких для них людей. Уран смотрела туда же, и ей казалось, будто голову сдавили железные тиски, а руки и ноги сделались ватными. Она силилась найти в себе хоть каплю сожаления, но находила только бесконечную горечь и скорбь из-за цены, которую им пришлось заплатить.</p>
<p>«Уран, мы будем вместе даже после смерти», — подала голос Нептун, заставив себя отвернуться и посмотреть в лицо врагу. Она уже подавила эмоции и выглядела непоколебимой и жестокой. Харука любила её больше жизни, так что смерть её однозначно не пугала. «Да. Увидимся в аду», — отозвалась она и мысленно пожелала, чтобы это были не последние её слова. В конце концов, это был очень странный способ сказать «Я люблю тебя».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>